


Moan-a-Lisa

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void, Body Paint, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, Multi-verse, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hammock sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: You just wanted to know what it was like to be with a skeleton. And Ink seems to have no problem helping his muse with that.
Relationships: Ink(Sans)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Moan-a-Lisa

You didn't know how or why you were in the anti-void. Or just how long you had been there. But that didn't seem to matter now that you had Ink with you. Instead of loneliness and insanity, a brand new world opened up to you. Actually worlds, to be plural. Apparently you yourself were a creator. Normally Ink didn't like anyone touching Broomy, but the things the two of you made together were beautiful. (Yes you could understand Broomy, though you knew just how crazy that looked). Ink always seemed to passionately love anything you created. And as time went on, the Anti-Void was starting not to look so... void like. You had literally painted your own home. A beach with turquoise waters and light pink sands. Though if you walked far enough you would realize the waves didn’t continue on to any sort of ocean.

A couple of palm trees were all you needed for your hammock. Because for all the things you created, you didn’t really honestly need a house. What did you have? There was a tv to watch all the different alternative universes from. And the timelines where skeletons had “Readers”. Ink said you were a Reader, but yet here you were in the anti-void. Often alone. A Reader and Creator, is that why you were here instead of a timeline of your own?

It’s not like you could ever figure out why no matter how much you thought about this.

It seems all your brooding had somehow managed to summon Ink. The magic of his short cut buzzing in the non-existent air you were somehow breathing. Your colorful counterpart always made you feel better and you were glad for the sudden companionship that was rousing you out of your thoughts.

“Heya Inky” you calmly greeted, shifting around in your hammock to smile gently at the skeleton before you.

Ink shuffled into the hammock with you, unbothered by that fact that it literally made him cuddled up to you. His eyelights in the shape of a green triangle and a purple star.

“hey muse~ whatcha’ watching this time” Ink teased, you perked up at their nickname for you. Your smile grows larger.

“Oh you know the usual. You know there’s just so many timelines that Readers are with a skeleton. I don’t think I could ever catch up to everything”

It was one of your favorite things to watch after all. Your thoughts once more drift for a moment.

“because you want a romance right?” Ink curiously asked, though it was more casual like someone stating your favorite cereal.

A blush would reluctantly come to your cheeks. You didn't’ wanna admit Ink was right, but he had already just blurted it out.

“Well I mean… can you blame me? I get to watch all these romances and you said I’m a reader yet here I am out in the anti-void instead of being in my own story!”

You wanted to experience the happiness that everyone else got to have. The jokes, the subtle moments before anything was admitted, rushed kisses in a spur of the moment decision, and...well the hot and steamy breaks where someone finally snaps.

“hmm well you’re here for a reason, who knows why” Ink would comment, a hand on his cheek. He didn’t look worried but he was definitely amused. As if he could hear something you couldn’t.

You would puff up your cheeks in a pout,”Well what if I’m here for you!”

It was a thought that had come to your mind plenty of times. Ink was the only being here that you had met. Though they had regaled you with plenty of stories about Error, Dream and plenty of other skeletons that had yet to meet you. But of course Ink didn’t want to share your company, you knew that. Though, he often put it that it would be too dangerous if your presence was made clear to everyone. At first you had believed it, but now you were just skeptical.

But Ink would just burst out giggling at your exclamation, teardrops in his eye sockets.

“oh sweetie, I’ve told you before I’m soulless I couldn’t possibly be for you” Ink callously continued to giggle.

After all it wouldn’t make sense for someone without a soul to have a soul mate. Regardless it did sting a little but it’s not like they were lying. It was often that you forgot that Ink didn’t have a soul. He acted so enthusiastically, had so much energy about him. You weren’t deterred by the sting instead you would huff and turn more towards him.

“Well fine, but can you blame me? You already know how cute you are” you huffed. Did you know why you were even a little bit interested in someone that couldn’t possibly return the favor? No. And at the moment it seems you didn’t care as you sighed and rested your head over where Ink’s rib cage would be.

Ink seemed to think for a moment before caddishly grinning at you,” so does this mean you want a taste of me muse?”

You could’ve gotten flustered but instead you shot his question right back at him,” Do you want to try me?”

Ink as you learned really liked trying new things. Anything to squash the boredom really. Your mind could linger on the fact that if he did want to do anything with it, it would only be done to amuse him and entertain him. But...that didn’t really bother you like it maybe should. . . . You wanted someone to touch you in a way that wasn’t platonic. And what safer way than with a friend? Instead of answering you right away you could feel as Ink’s phalanges lightly trailed up your arm. Eye sockets lidded with his eye lights as a pink heart and white question mark. In response your body gave a shiver that you knew very well he could feel considering you were pressed up against him.

“well i could always use a review on human anatomy~” Ink hummed, his fingers dangling playfully over the pink vial in his bandolier of paints.

Your heart thudded in your chest, excitement burning through your veins. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt like this. Not that you could remember your time before the anti-void anyway but…

“Sounds good to me” you replied calmly in spite of your excitement but also feeling stupid as those words came out of your mouth. They didn’t exactly sound sexy or tempting but Ink didn’t seem to care. Because he would pop the pink vial of magic open and take it like a shot. A trickle of it trying to escape his mouth which he would capture with that rainbow colored tongue of his.

The change was immediate in him. His bones got hotter and you wondered just how hot they would be once his clothes were off. You sat up in the hammock making it swing a bit, the way he was looking at you was so predatory now. It wasn’t something you had ever experienced with him, it shot arousal down into your sex. His bandolier of paints dropped to the ground as he began to remove his clothes. In turn you would also pull up your shirt, your breasts on display due to the fact that you hadn’t been wearing a bra.

Now both of you were shirtless and you couldn’t help but admire the many tattoos splattered all over Ink’s rib cage. The shapes didn’t seem to make any sense but they screamed artistic. It seems he was admiring you as well because he would put his hands up in the shape of two L’s, like he was making a camera.

“there’s my moan-a-lisa~ a picture of perfection” Ink teased, mirth filled in his voice at the compliment he gave you. But it was clear by the growl at the end of his voice and the feral look in his mismatched eye lights that he was definitely looking forward to playing with you.

Purposefully you actually struck a pose, flipping your hair about with flair. But it seems teasing the skeleton with your hair he would suddenly take a lock of it into his hand, careful not to yank on it.

“pretty but how about we try something new with this~” Ink mused, as he seemingly pulled out containers of paint out of nowhere.

“now turn around” he requested, which you would, blushing as you slid your leggings down from your ass. The hammock swung with a bit more force from how you had moved around, leaving you feeling a little bit unstable as you let out a squeak. As if the hammock would overturn you both.

Ink purred as he admired your ass, and you couldn’t help the blush that would burn your cheeks. Then a light squeal as he literally spanked your ass with something somewhat cold. Looking back you could slightly see on your ass a fuchsia hand print on it. And it also seems Ink hadn’t wasted any more time with his clothes. He had pulled his hakama styled pants down freeing the vibrant colored cock. Many different colored paints adorning his hands. Dipping down onto his own clothes.

“muse~ if you look back like that it’ll hurt your neck~” He didn’t say this with any worry, but merely as a fact that he knew human’s necks were sensitive.

But you were confused on why he would say that. Obviously he was going to paint your body, an idea that thrilled you. Turning your head back forward it was only with the violent tug on your hair that you understood why your neck might hurt. A pathetic mewl coming out of you at the sensation. Feeling the chromatic paints staining into your hair. The tip of his cock parting your folds, shivering as you felt it brushed up and down through them. Once again he gave a tug on your hair, though this time your mewl would morph into a pleasured shriek as you felt that rainbow cock skewered into you to the hilt. Your cunt squeezing down on him, saying for you with actions rather than words that you loved it. But instead of moving Ink would just stay there, humming to himself as he drew circles with whatever paint he had on his fingers.

“I-Ink please move….” you begged softly, not understanding why he would just thrust in like that and not move after. You wiggled your hips against his pelvis, anything for more movement. Soft flesh caressing against bone.

But Ink would just give another yank of your hair one that gave another shot of arousal through you,” silly muse, i’m the one in control. art takes time, you have to let me appreciate you like this” he cooed, phalanges dragging down your back. He was playfully making some kind of masterpiece on your back and you knew it. If it wasn’t for the fact his cock was throbbing in you, you might think he didn’t care for this.

“Well maybe it’s time for some… action painting” you purred, now bucking your ass up against him. Making his length pull in and out of you.

Chuckling Ink didn’t seem to mind as you worked yourself over him, in fact he rewarded you with another slap to the other side of your ass. A breathy moan coming out of you as you now had a lime green hand print on your other ass cheek. Now he was working himself inside of you, the motion of you both in unison bucking and thrusting into each other making the hammock swing more violently. You couldn’t help as your fingers desperately clung to the material as you feared the both of you would fall off. Your sweet sex giving a vice grip on Ink’s girth that would make a gutteral moan echo out of him. Ink certainly didn’t seem to give a shit at how the hammock was swinging now, his cock pistoning inside of you as he continued to tug and weave his phalanges into your hair. Leaving your hair an array of different colors, the best way to get your hair dyed.

Unquestionably you were both enjoying yourselves. Especially as you felt that coil of pleasure building up at a fast rate. You couldn’t even control or stop yourself from crying out in ecstasy as you squirted over his cock. Earning an animalistic growl from your partner. Ink could feel as your cunt was trying to milk him for all he had. Leaning over your body as the paints on your back smeared against his rib cage he would give one last brutal thrust as he spewed his hot colorful magic up into you, filling your womb to the brim.

He gave a few more thrusts, coos and mewls of adoration coming out of you. The orgasm had made your mind fuzzy and as he slowed down you were accepting that this is where it was going to end.

At least...that is what you thought. The skeleton of creation grabbed onto your midsection, cock still buried inside of you as he laid back in the hammock with you.

“what a good artist you are~ but if you think i’ve finished this masterpiece you’re mistaken” Ink’s sultry voice vibrated against your neck.

Trembling you felt as his fingers eased down the sides of your stomach, and hips down to your sex. Leaving lines of paint contouring your body. Your own hands laying on top of his with each stroke and brush against you. Encouraging all his touches. What you were shocked about as he freed the cock that had been plugging you up. Mixed magic and cum leaking steadily out of you and staining your inner thighs.

“Please Inky….” you begged. Why had he pulled out? He said he wasn’t done! But it seems the question was answered as you felt his paint soaked phalanges playing with your soaked folds.

“mmm oh well, we’ve always had fun finger painting together” Ink giggled with pure amusement as his fingers delved inside of you. Making your form squirm back against him with a broken moan.

Just so sensitive… You didn’t care that he was literally fingering you with his paints as his thumb brushed over your swollen clit. Back arching as his phalanges curled in against your g-spot. It was pure torture as he didn’t pace himself either. Squirming and mewling against him as that familiar coil was once more tightening up inside of you. Ink’s length just twitching teasingly right in front of your cunt. Your thighs shaking with pleasure as once again that coil broke. Pure desperation screaming out of you as you came for the second time.Gushing for him as more cum mixed in with the paints that was dripping out of your hammock. Body going lax as it ebbed away.

With how hard Ink was still you fully expected that the two of you would be continuing. Probably would have if it wasn’t for the fact that a certain glitchy skeleton had come across your home. You could literally taste the fury as his thoughts were so audible. The fact that someone had painted in the anti-void. As if Error didn’t have enough to deal with. Ink like the ridiculous skeleton he was waved over at Error ecstatically as if he wasn’t with a human all cummy and dirty.

“oh hey ruru! Looks like you found us finally!” Ink commented, he had honestly expected Error to find them sooner when his muse had started to paint in the anti-void.

“ ~~don’t fucking call me that~~ ” Error hissed, only for his glitched out voice to literally switch to the sound of a computer in the 90s dialing up the internet. His errored out eye lights had seen you.

You could only feel excitement fill inside of you at the sight of the destroyer. Was it the fact you had been caught in a compromising position or something else?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I may or may not make a part two of this with our "friendly" neighbor Error here included into the fun.


End file.
